


New School, New Hair

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Language, Partial Nudity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Before school starts at True Cross, Renzou Shima convinces his best friend Aiya Masami (OFC) to dye his hair pink.





	New School, New Hair

Having a week to settle in at True Cross before school started was nice for all of the new students. Some could roam the campus or the town around them. Or some of them could stay in their dorms and look at the curriculum for what they would be learning about. 

On Friday afternoon, Aiya was sitting at her desk and talking to her parents that was mostly a one sided conversation. They wanted to make sure that their little girl was settling in alright and that everything was going according to plan. 

“Yes mom....uh huh...yeah school starts on Mo-” her sentence cut off by a knock at her door. “Hey I’ll call you back later okay? I love you guys!” 

After ending the conversation, Aiya put her phone down and looked at the door. “Who is it~?” she called out to the person behind the door. It could honestly have been anyone. 

“Just open the door already dumby~” A familiar voice called back to her as a grin crossed the girls lips.

Getting up she walks over to the door and opens it as it wasn’t locked. The grin on her face stayed as she saw the dark haired male, but as her eyes moved down, the grin slowly faded. With a bag in his hand, she could tell immediately that it wasn’t food. Bummer, though curious about what he did have.

“Ai!” he called out a bit too excited and strolled into her room. 

“Come in...?” she spoke out though more in a sarcastic manner as she shut the door and looked at him. “I feel like I should be scared of what’s in that bag...” she mutters as she looked at him in a leery fashion. 

“No no! Ai look at what I got!” he gasps out and frantically grabs what was in the bag, out. “Bon and I went to this store, and oh my god.” he paused as he finally got the box out of the bag “Bon wanted to do something to his hair and I thought it sounded cool you know. Here look!” he held out the box for her to look at. 

Hearing that Bon wanted do something, if anything different to his hair, floored Aiya. He normally wasn’t the kind of guy to make changes like that. But surely she reached out and looked at the box. A fit of gut busting laughter overcame her as she noticed what color it was. 

“Ahahahaha Renzou- Y..you know this is pink right??” she cries out as she tries to not laugh too much about it and hurt his feelings 

A glare on his face in the direction of his friend, “I know what color it is you dummy! Help me do it!” 

After getting over most of her laughing she shook her head and wiped at her eyes to get rid of the pesky tears of entertainment. “Okay okay...where is the bleach..?” she asks seriously as she looks up at him.

“Bleach?? No that’s what Bon was doing. The guy that was there said bleach means blonde. I don’t want blonde hair!” his voice matter of fact as he crossed his arms and looked away offended.

Not sure if he was really that stupid or not, Aiya just looked at him a moment. She thought she’d give him a minute to really think about it. But as the time went by he slowly opened an eye and looked over at her.

“Well??” he squawked at her. 

“Renzou...” Aiya raised a brow at him.

“Uh...Aiya...” he repeats the same name calling.

“You didn’t _read_ the box did you..?” she asks as she smirked a little at him 

“What?? No, of course I looked at the box!” he scoffed to her and got up to snatch the box out of her hands to look at it. 

“You need bleach too, you dummy. This color-” Only to be interrupted with Shima’s squawking. 

“No no, I told you I don’t **want** blond hair, Ai!” 

Almost tempted to let him see what it would do without the bleach, she didn’t want Shima to spend the money all for nothing. A sigh left her lips as she pointed at the box where it said, “For best results, bleach hair first.” 

“You need to bleach it, to get it light enough...” She paused seeing if he would finish the logical thought process. When he wasn’t saying anything she added, “Then you ad-”

“Lets go!” he cried out and tossed the box of color on the bed before grabbing Aiya’s hand and dragging her to the door. 

“D...do I really have to go with you??” she called out as she chuckled at his annoyance with how she was right. 

“Shut it~ I don’t have Bon with me so you’re the next best thing!” He flashes a smirk back at her and quickly they make their way out of her dorm building. 

As Shima was briskly walking, Aiya looked at him as a question popped into her head. “D..did the guys know you chose pink..?” she asks really wanting to know the answer as a smile crept to her lips.

A grumble from the boy, he didn’t answer her only letting confirming that Bon didn’t know at all he chose pink. Considering, if Bon knew he got pink he would have looked at the box, but no. 

Laughing a little at how much of a space cadet he had been about the box she looked over at him. She loved seeing him so focused on something. Even if it was for something as stupid as hair dye. 

Looking at the different kinds of bleach, Aiya cringed at Shima trying to find the “right” one. Of course one box would say something and then another would say something better. After spending a good ten minutes in the isle of hair dye, and then another five minutes picking out the brushes and bowls, the two of them _finally_ managed to get out of the store and back to Aiya’s dorm. 

When the two friends were back at Aiya’s dorm, she shut and locked the door. She didn’t want anyone interrupting or making her mess up something she didn’t know how to do in the first place. 

“Alright, take off your shirt.” Aiya’s spoke out in an unphased manner.

“Ohhh hehe. You wanna see the goods huh? Some sexy time before the beauty shop~?” he cat calls her as he takes off his shirt and acts all manly about it trying to be sexy and playful.

“Huh? No you dork, you don’t wanna ruin your clothes do you?” she asks as she looks up at him. Of course the sight of him shirtless was something Aiya would always want to see, but in this instant that’s not what was happening. “Okay, I’ll do my best not to get any on you or your pants.” 

“My pants too?? Alright fine..” he spoke out acting like she forced him to take off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Being the guy he was, he liked his clothing prim and proper, no stains or anything. 

With a roll of her eyes, the boy was now almost naked and sitting in her desk chair in front of her. “You’re so _petty_ Renzou~” she teases playfully and grabs the box that had the bleach in it. Aiya then reads through the directions, unlike the other person in the room, and opened the bottle of liquid to pour it in the bowl. Once that was all out, she put the packet of powder in the bowl and mixed it all up.

“Ah damn that shit smells terrible!!” Shima shrieked as the smell of bleach took over the room. 

While mixing the bleach up, she walked over to her window to open it. “You were the one that wanted pink hair yah know.” she says with a chuckle wondering how he’d react to the way it felt once it was on him. 

“Are you sure that’s the right way to mix it??” he asks as if _she_ was mixing it in a way to make it smell so bad. 

“Oh stop being a baby. Are you ready? I’ve seen a couple videos but I’ve never done this aha so you don’t get to hate me after okay?” her disclaimer making him scoff and wave her off. As if he could ever _hate_ her.

Taking his wave at her as a sign to start, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. With his fingers pinching his own nose, Aiya starts to brush the bleach on his terribly dark hair. 

As she got one side of his head almost covered, Shima whined “Fuck it’s in my eyes!” and started jerking around to wipe and rub at his eyes.

“Renzou!” Aiya cried out not wanting him to move while she did this.

“Oh god it’s starting to burn! Ai it’s burning!!” he yelled as he gripped his thighs tightly. 

Aiya only holding back laughter at how this bleach was making him its bitch. “Calm down I need to do the other side!”

“N..no! I need it ooooooout!” he whines “Aiya it hurts so baaaad-” his over dramatic tone kicking into his voice. “Why do you hate me??” 

Huffing she reminded him, “YOU wanted this you idiot! Now stop bitching and let me finish!” she yelled at him getting frustrated that he kept moving and whining. 

As she continued to coat his hair in the bleach, Shima kept up with the whining and blaming. Because Aiya was making it hurt on purpose _obviously_. But once his entire head was done the girl exhaled “God finally.... Now that sits for at least forty five minutes.” she spoke as she went to grab some wet naps she had on her desk and wiped off her hands, since she didn’t wear gloves. Of course her hands started to burn a little but she didn’t mind it _near_ as much as the one in the chair did.

_“FORTY FIVE MINUTES?!”_ his voice frantic as his hands were waving all over the place “How am I supposed to keep this on me for that long Aiya!? It’s going to eat my skin off my head!” he cried out honestly scared that something like that could happen.

“Oh stop it, think of something else to ease your mind~” she smiled and went to grab her phone to set a timer so they wouldn’t go over or under time. 

“Oh! I know! Let me touch your boobies!” he cried out excitedly 

Aiya blushed a little but shook her head with a roll of her eyes, “No no. Not when you have that on your head.” she chuckled as she pointed to his color changing hair.

“That’s it...this is how I die...a chemical eating my brain away and the denial of physical touch in my last moments of life..” his voice as sad and pitiful as he could make it sound.

“You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?” she asked with a smirk and then put her phone down to go over to him and sit in his lap facing him.

Shima looked up at her, his golden eyes open and happy to see her so close to him. He knew that if he whined too much she would cave. Slowly his hands snaked around the girls waist “Well hey there sexy hairdresser~”

“Oh please-” Aiya scoffed playfully as she lightly hit his chest.

“Ow~” he teased and reached up to nip at Aiya’s bottom lip. 

Pulling away Aiya shook her head “Nah, I don’t think so~” she grinned, earning a whimper from the bleach dying boy. “I’m helping you think about something else....and not letting you have it~” she giggled. 

“See..mean..” Shima huffed to her as he turned his head away from her and pouted. With a giggle, Aiya moved her hand up to cup his cheek but it earned a low pitiful sounding, “No..”

“Oh stop it~” she whispered and leaned in to press her lips against the corner of his mouth. “You’re being so dramatic~” 

The whisper made Shima want to whimper and shudder, but he managed his composure. As she sat on him, the hand that was cupping his cheek slowly moved off of his face just to press the pads of her fingertips against his jawline.

Shima’s jaw clenched a little as he wasn’t expecting this kind of affection from the girl on his lap. More soothing and relaxing than the thought he was thinking of. “S..stop it~” he whined but the tone of his voice told her he didn’t really mean it. “I’m trying to be mad at you~” he teased but reluctantly he moved his face forward, back where they were face to face.

Using both pointer and middle finger tips on each hand, Aiya knew the boy enjoyed the touch of her fingertips lightly tracing along the outline of his face. Slowly her fingers came down his nose and to each cheek simultaneously. The one thing that could instantly calm him down, light face touches. 

With a loving smile on her face Aiya loved seeing her friend like this. So calm and relaxed. Sure Shima was always relaxed but there was an underlying emotion that Aiya could see. Not sure of what the feeling was, it was nice to see complete calmness and relaxation on his face. 

With moving her fingers over his face slowly and lightly, Aiya herself fell under some sort of trance of relaxation as well. The movements were making her a little sleepy. Her fingers stopped when she felt a yawn coming on. As her mouth was open from yawning and her eyes closed, Shima opened his eyes to see why she stopped. Only to smile at the sight in front of him, he moved his arms around Aiya tightly as his hand pressed against her back making her press down against his chest. Not opposing the gesture, Aiya snuggled in with her head right under his chin. Her arms snaked around the boys torso and she sighed lightly. Luckily, Shima’s hair was slicked back so none of it was down around his face or around his neck to get her in the face. 

Moving his head down so his nose could press against her hair, he took in her scent. “You smell nice..” his voice low as his arms tightened around her.

“Thanks...you smell terrible~” she teases jokingly and giggles at her own words. 

A spell of quietness washed over them for the remainder of time left for Shima to sit with the bleach in his hair. Just the two of them sitting there, not saying anything or doing anything but cuddling the best they could. 

When the alarm went off, Aiya jumped in Shima’s arms, making the boy laugh and loosen his arms around her. 

With a huff she pushed off of his chest and looked up at him, “Don’t laugh at me..” and rubbed her eyes before getting up to turn off the alarm. “Alright let me get dressed in appropriate clothing to go wash out your hair..” she spoke out and made her way to her dresser to pick out a pair of shorts and a tank top. With her back turned to him AIya got undressed.

“You mean the _girls_ bathroom??” Shima asks way too excited as he hopped up out of the chair and dashed over to her. By the time he got over to her she was putting on a bra, not fast enough though. Coming up behind her, he cupped her breasts, “I can see more of these!!” 

Almost deafening her with his shriek she shook her head frantically and batted off his needy hands. “No no I don’t think so mister! We’re going to the guys locker room!” she exclaimed and continued getting dressed. 

Shima’s face turned white, almost as if he saw a ghost, when he heard those three words: guys locker room. “Aha- Ai- Come on now- You can barely handle this~” he motioned to all of himself “I don’t think you’re ready for the guys locker room.” his face smug as he thought he could talk her out of it. 

After grabbing the box of pink hair dye she looked at him and threw his pants at him, “Come on man lets go!” she cries out, “Or your hair is gonna melt off!” only seeing if she could get him to move faster, needless to say, it did. She barely had time to get her hair shampoo and conditioner so they had something to wash out the boys hair with.

“WHAT?!” he cried out as he frantically put on his pants, “I CAN’T LOSE MY HAIR! I’M TOO YOUNG!” almost on the verge of dramatic tears, the boy got dressed leaving his shirt off and grabbed Aiya’s hand “Come onnnn!”

Plan working perfectly, Aiya followed along quickly as she was being pulled by the other. Shima not being able to stop talking and whining about his hair and how it could fall off by the time they got to the guys locker rooms. 

Once they were in the locker room, Shima was panting. Aiya not so much out of breath since she wasn’t the one panicking over nothing. “Water! Need to wash it out!” he cried out and took off his pants leaving his boxers on and ran to the shower.

“Renzou! Walk in here, you’re gonna fall!” she cried out as she hurried after him. As she got to him he was turning on the water. Aiya was still dressed as she didn’t want to be naked in case anyone walked in on them. Luckily right now it was just the two of them. “Alright, bend over so I can wash it all out.” she directed him as she sat down her hair supplies. 

“Okay okay, just get it out!” he urged and bent over for Aiya.

Seeing him do as she said so quickly, made Aiya smirk. Maybe she should threaten him with chemicals more often. But that thought aside, Aiya went to rise out his hair in cold water. Attesting to the temperature at first, Shima soon got accustomed to it since it soothed his _‘burning’_ scalp. 

“Aha fuck that feels...so much better..” he sighed out as his head felt like it was normal again, though still a bit itchy, but not as bad as it was. But before she could go on with washing and conditioning his hair, he stood up a little and what came from his mouth shocked the shit out of Aiya. “Thank’s Ai~” he grins and leans in to peck her lips quickly only to bend back down to finish his hair.

A bit thrown for a loop, it took her a moment to remember what she was doing. Shaking her head she smiles, “Yeah, you’re welcome I guess~” and she continued the process of washing out his hair. 

“Did you have to make me smell so girly..?” Shima murmured as the fruity scent filled the locker room.

“Hey, without that you’re hair wouldn’t be as soft as it is. Besides, you like the way I smell~” she teased playfully and tossed him a towel since they were all done washing everything out. “Come on, dry it so we can go back to your dorm and finish the coloring.”

Staying silent, Shima rubbed the towel against his now very bleached hair and put on his pants. Looking around for his shirt, he remembered he forgot it in Aiya’s dorm. Shrugging, he walked over to Aiya with all the products in her arms. “How does it look..?” his voice weary as his golden eyes latch onto Aiya’s face watching her expression to see if she’d lie to him.

After looking at it a moment and seeing how blonde it was, she started to speak but then closed her mouth. After a few seconds and more scanning, Aiya smiled, “It’s different, that’s for sure. But totally cool~” 

“Cool~” he repeated back to her with a nod and placed his hands behind his head as they start to walk out of the locker room. “The guys are gonna flip when they see it ahaha.” Shima chuckled.

Aiya scoffed and smirked at the thought. Though she hoped that Bon wouldn’t beat him for doing such a daring color. Konekomaru was pretty chill though, he probably wouldn’t mind. 

Once they got back to the boys’ dorm, Aiya sat her stuff down on Shima’s bed. “Hey go look at yourself, I don’t think that you did in the bathroom..” she suggested as she pointed to the mirror.

A sound of disgust erupted from Shima’s mouth as he saw what he looked like in the mirror. “I look like my fucking idiot brother!”

Laughter bellowed out of Aiya as she heard what Shima said. It didn’t cross her mind that he did in fact kind of look like Kinzo, but he did with bleached hair. “Oh god we need to cover that up ASAP!” She cried out while laughing and grabbed the box, opening it to get the color out.

Shima ran to the desk chair that they had, not caring if he had pants on to get dirty. “Hurryyyy~” he whined and gripped the bottom of the chair, wiggling a bit out of irritability. 

After getting on the gloves that came in the box, Aiya shook the bottle of color to make sure it was all mixed up and then popped the top off. “Okayyy hold your tits.” 

“Well I would if I had any- Oh! Gimme yours!” trying to be smooth, it didn’t quite work. 

“That again huh? Well this time they’re covered, so ha!” she chuckled and went up to him so she was standing up behind him, “Alright this shouldn’t sting - or kill you - like the bleach did alright? So no bitching.”

Shima moved his mouth in a mocking mimicking manner only making Aiya pull at his hair a bit as she bent down. “Might not want to egg on the hairdresser sweetheart~” she whispered in his ear. A low grumble coming from his lips though not saying anything back to her as she started to squeeze the color onto his hair and rub it in. “Mm this one actually smells pretty good~” She smiled as she coated Shima’s blonde hair with pink dye. 

“Much better than that fucking bleach..” Shima muttered angrily and looked down.

“You did pick that one.” Aiya spoke with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah yeah, you don’t need to remind me..” he grumbles and crosses his arms.

Smiling, Aiya put all of the dye on the boys head, not wanting to chance it being blotchy or not pink enough for Shima. Her fingers now massaging his head as she rubbed in the color just a bit more. 

Shima’s mouth fell open as the soothing massage took over his mind and body. “Here... we go... again...” he whispers out in a lazy manner.

Rolling her eyes, she massaged his head for a bit longer before she slicked back all of his hair, making sure it was all together. “Okay all done. Now we wait again. Hopefully you won’t die this time~” she teased playfully only to earn a scoff and a wave of his hand from Shima. 

Chucking, Aiya took off her gloves and threw them away in the trash bin they had before going over to his bed. Laying down on her stomach she reaches under his bed to search for something. Pulling it out, Aiya frowned and spoke out “Aw you haven’t gotten a new one yet? Damn I like to look at the pretty bathing suits in here..” She whined as what she grabbed was one of Shima’s famous dirty magazines. 

Blush crept on his face as he smirked, “You know normal girls hate that kind of thing when they find it~” trying to get a rise out of her.

“You of all people know that I’m not a normal girl. Besides why get upset when you can look at the suits and how pretty the some of the girls are. I get it. If they had a guy one easily accessible I’d have my hands on that shit!” she cried out, straight faced

“Pft please, no one in a magazine like that would look near as pretty as me, Ai~” he cooed to her as he looked over at her.

“Hm...yeah...you might be right about that. But then again, you never know~” she smiled over at him and gave him a wink. “Maybe I could even get my own photo shoot of you sometime~” she added in a playful tone.

“Only if I get one of you first~” Shima responded almost sounding happy to help her with a photo shoot like that. He then chuckled and shook his head “You’re something else Aiya.” 

“Yeah, that’s why you like me~” she grinned and sat up on his bed, placing the magazine down next to her, while her eyes just ogle the now pinked haired boy next to her not denying her words.

Not too long after their discussion, their two friends came walking in through the door. Aiya’s eyes went up to see that Bon and Konekomaru had stopped just inside the door frame. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!” Bon barked, earning a groan from Shima and an eye roll from Aiya. “I thought you were getting brown you dumb ass!” Bon’s automatic reaction to swat the back of Shima’s head, but stopped seeing that he still had the goop in his hair. A disgusted expression landed on his face as he looked at Aiya. “You did this didn’t you?!” He pointed his finger at her with a huff.

Aiya put her hands up and shook her head, “That idiot came to me with it. I didn’t even know he was going to get hair dye!” 

A sneer from Bon before Shima spoke out, “Yeah man, I was gonna get brown but come on, this is so freaking cool!” he cried out with a happy grin.

“Yeah I think it fits you very well, Shima.” Konekomaru put his two cents into the bin about Shima’s new hair.

“Who’s side are you on?!” Bon snarled.

Konekomaru just shrugged and smiled before pulling out his phone to look at whatever. He didn’t want to get into this too much, he needed to stand his middle ground. 

“Come on Bon, lighten up. It’s not like it looks bad on him.” Aiya muttered, “I heard you were going to do something to your hair too..” 

“Yeah. So? It’s going to be way better than this idiots, that’s for sure.” he grumbled in a low tone.

Smiling, she was just about to ask what he was going to do to it when the timer went off for Shima’s hair. “Okay Renzou, lets go. One more time~” She then got up and grabbed all the stuff they needed to wash the boys hair again. 

As both of them went walking to the door Bon called out “Hey wait! You’re not going to the boys locker room are you??” his voice sounding distraught at the thought of a _girl_ in the boys locker room was outrageous.

Not answering him she waved her hand off to him “Be back soon!” she called out and the two walked off. 

Bon was going to go after them, but Konekomaru grabbed his sleeve, “Not worth it. You know Aiya. She won’t listen...to you especially.” His voice matter of fact.

Bon grumbled and went to his bed to look at the products that he previously bought for his own hair.

Back in the locker room, Shima assumed position once again, “Oh god he reacted better than I thought he would. Especially about you going to the bathroom with me.” Shima cackling under the water as the leftover pink got washed off.

“Ahaha, yeah that was pretty great. And then he thought it was my doing!!” she cried out with a huff and shook her head. “You should have seen his face though, when he walked through that door. Oh my god. I thought he was going to pass out or pop a blood vessel.” Aiya giggling to herself as she spoke.

“Damn, I wish I could have seen it! Too bad you didn’t take a picture, Ai-!” he gasped out and shook his head as Aiya washed his hair. Her fingers massaging his scalp just like she did when she applied the dye to his hair. 

Once they were all done with the hair washing, Shima dried it off a bit and then looked at Aiya with the towel around his neck, “Well? How does it look now~?” he asks as he walked up to her and grabbed her hips to pull them close together. 

With a light blush, Aiya looked up at her friend and smiled “Handsome as ever. Pink really fits you~” she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. 

“I better be. All this would have been for nothing if it turned out ugly. And, I gotta keep it interesting that way you don’t think you have to go spend time with someone else~” he teased and stuck out his tongue to her.

A small chuckle and Aiya rolled her eyes, “You’re such a dork you know that? But I doubt that anyone else will **ever** be as handsome as you, Renzou~” she spoke softly to him.

Slowly he bent down to kiss her forehead, “Good. Keep it that way.” the pink haired boy muttered against her forehead and then slowly pulled away. “Come on.” 

“Oh! Can I blow dry it and make it look even prettier~?” she asked excitedly as she watched him start to turn around and walk away.

“Hm...” he thought a moment before grinning, “Sure, why not.” he nodded and then took her hand in his to lead her out of the bathroom and back to the dorm they came from. 

Now back in the room, Aiya had a blow dryer in one hand and a brush in the other. Of course Bon muttered things under his breath as Aiya and Shima talked about his new hair and what everyone else would think. Konekomaru just watched silently with a smile on his face. 

As she was drying his hair she made it so it looked like Shima had two twirling horns on the top of his head, “Hehe I think I should leave it like this~” 

“Oh yeah, cuz I’m a handsome devil~” Shima cooed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Konekomaru snickered at the comment, Bon grunted, and Aiya chuckled with a good roll of her eyes.

Once his hair was all dried and styled the way he liked it, Shima inspected himself in the mirror. He had to make sure that it was just right. Looking from one side to the other and tipping his head down and looking up. All the different angles to look at and make sure it looked ideal. 

“Well? Did I pass for a wannabe hairdresser?” she asked as he was taking forever to make up his mind. Though there wasn’t much they could do now except dye it back to black if he didn’t like it. 

“Hmm...” his hand rubbing under his chin, “...Yes~” he grinned and winked in the mirror knowing that Aiya was watching him.

“Yay! I can do hair! Hey Bon, you need help with yours? Gotta work on my portfolio~” trying to egg him on as she grinned over at him.

“Shut up.” he grunted and stuck his nose deeper into one of the school books he was flipping through.

Laughing softly, Aiya didn’t expect to feel Shima behind her. His arms wrapped around her as his lips went to the girls ear, “Thank you, my Ai~” he cooed and kissed just below her ear.

“Heh..You’re welcome~” she whispered and leaned back into him, savoring the embrace. Little did she know, now she would be the one to help Shima touch up or re-do his hair every single time he needed it.


End file.
